The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more specifically to a conically shaped multi-contact electrical connector.
The provision of a large number of terminals within a single connector fitting presents a variety of difficulties. These difficulties include the problem of bent and broken small pin contacts, inadequate seals, and a need for a high engagement and separating force in the difficult task of removing, changing and reworking wire connections.
The task of improving multi-contact electrical connectors has been alleviated, to some degree, by the following U.S. Patents, which are incorporated herein by reference:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,509 issued to Elkins on May 23, 1972; PA0 U.S Pat. No. 2,801,399 issued to Dunn et al on July 30, 1957; PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 2,749,526 issued to Petersen on June 5, 1956; and PA0 U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,741 issued to Noren on May 26, 1970.
The Elkins, Dunn and Noren references each disclose conical shaped electrical connectors. The electrical connector of Elkins includes a conical shaped plug having contact rings and a vacuum attachment chuck to seat the plug in a mating socket. The Petersen reference discloses a multi-contact connector including an elastic plug and socket members having complementary conically shaped mating telescoping surfaces.
The use of conically shaped electrical connectors helps reduce seizing between mating connectors but there remains the possibility of touching contacts of different circuits. In view of the foregoing discussion, it is apparent that there currently exists the need for a conically shaped multi-contact electrical connector which prevents the touching of contacts of different circuits, and possesses a number of layers of contacts around complementary shaped surfaces. The present invention is intended to satisfy that need.